User talk:Kuopiofi
When you post, add the Signature-''link'' (button on top, tenth from the right, looks like writing) at the end of your message. I'm not answering to anyone who doesn't do so. Body Part: Well, kind of, but it doesn't rearrange psychological features. They stay as they are, but their shape is different and changed, shape only.. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 20:37, September 20, 2019 (UTC) Enhanced, Supernatural, to Absolute Mind If a Human as either of those said powers, can this automatically result in him/her to become a Metahuman? I mean, Lex Luthor is of the supernatural category, even though his specific intellect for example, is beyond both Peak Human to Enhanced levels. ChocolateElemental (talk) 21:34, September 20, 2019 (UTC) Kuo, should I make a superpower in which the user can: 1. Summon/control/transform into their inner beast? 2. Control the entity to whom they are a host? —Chris Urena (talk) 00:25, September 21, 2019 (UTC) Hi, I think that Deception Manipulation should either be deleted or merged with Lie Manipulation. As there isn't really any difference between the two powers, as they both mean the exact same thing and even the applications and associations aren't any different. Since Lie Manipulation can already cover everything it does just by expanding the capabilities. Making a power that covers and does the exact same thing and is basically a carbon copy of the original power with only minor adjustments that aren't even enough to separate it into a unique power, means that it either needs to go or be merged with the original power. Even the answer that Crystalstorm gave me about isn't really enough to make it a separate power. So I was wondering whether or not it should be deleted or merged with the original power.SageM (talk) 03:31, September 21, 2019 (UTC)SageM This message is to you, not Sage. About Deception Manipulation, I am sure lying is a form of deception, and lying is mostly word based, written or verbal. Deception covers more than just telling or writing, as it can do other things to deceive the senses and mind. It's not like changing the appearance of someone or oneself is a form of lying. There is more than one way to deceive. Lying is just one form of it. Plus, just because the page of Lie Manipulation does not say what it is limited to, does not mean it is not there. When was the last time a lie meant to decieve others by showing something without even writing or telling? Just beacuse SageM says lies cover all forms of deceptions, does not mean it is true. If it were true, Illusion Manipulation, which is a form of deception, would be a part of Lie Manipulation, would it? CrystalStorm51 (talk) 03:44, September 21, 2019 (UTC) Crystalstorm seems to be confusing Lie Manipulation with Reversed Vocifery. There is literally nothing in the capabilities of Lie Manipulation that say its only limited to verbal or written forms of lies and deceptions. Lies cover all forms of deceptions, after all that's the actual definition of the word and what it means. I'm not saying the power isn't impressive, but its basically covered by an existing power that only requires a slight expansion of the existing capabilities. So yeah, I hate to say it but that power isn't any different, no matter how he tries to phrase it.SageM (talk) 03:52, September 21, 2019 (UTC)SageM